


Cotton Candy

by Luisa_he



Category: Avengers movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa_he/pseuds/Luisa_he
Summary: You work as a SHIELD agent alongside the Avengers, helping them on missions and living with them at the tower.After the latest mission a present helps you to sweeten up the relationship to your favourite one.





	Cotton Candy

You returned with the team around noon on a Friday. The mission went well, but longer than planned and the Avengers were exhausted.

Some had gotten a few hours of sleep in on their way back to New York, but still - shortly after landing everyone had taken to their rooms.

Due to a broken wrist you still weren’t cleared for active duty, so you only went along to oversee the action from the jet. While the others had waited for the enemy to show, you took short naps. Thanks to those, you were wide awake after two short hours of sleep.

With a smile you stripped out of your clothes and headed for the bathroom.

After your first mission as a SHIELD agent, long before you helped out the Avengers, you had trouble parting from the mission. It was stuck in your head, every second of it, your slightest movement - all replaying in front of your mental eye, robbing you of your sleep. After nearly collapsing during training because of the sleep deprivation and exhaustion on of the more experienced agents advised you on establishing a post-mission ritual.

So here you were, no matter how easy or difficult a mission had been, pampering yourself.

The second best thing about living at the Avengers Tower were the fancy bathrooms that belonged to every apartment.

As always, Tony Stark only bought the best of everything, resulting in the most amazing shower you ever had.

You quickly washed your hair and massaged a mask into it before you used a peeling on your legs in preparation for shaving. You took your time and were thorough until your legs were as smooth as possible.

When you reached for your shower gel you noticed the bottle was missing - of course, you had emptied it the morning before you headed out on mission.

Shivering you stepped out of the shower, dripping water everywhere, to get a new one, but instead of your usual brand you found the one Wanda had given you last Christmas.

It’s sparkly pink colour had prevented you from using it until now, but since it was the only one left ...

It smelled amazingly sweet when you used it, massaging it into your skin.

After you rinsed out everything and towel dried yourself you eyed the lotion that belonged to Wanda’s gift. You flicked the lid open and the same sugary smell wafted towards your nose. With a smile you put it on before you carefully braided your hair into pigtails.

Relaxed after your ritual and dressed in comfortable clothes you headed for the communal kitchen of the Avengers, seeing if anyone was up again yet.

You found reason number one why you loved living at the tower.

Captain Rogers’ back greeted you the moment you walked through the door, clad in a very slim-fit white shirt that spectacularly showed of his muscles and grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

It was a sight to behold and you allowed yourself a second to ogle - you were a healthy woman after all.

You pried your eyes away, heading for the fridge, mumbling a short “Captain”, accompanied by a nod.

“Agent.” He gave you one of his breathtaking smiles, making you shiver.

“You want some?” he asked, pointing at the ice cream in front of him.

“Not really.” You smiled and took the seat beside him. “I’m not hungry, just looking for company.”

“Be my guest.”

Then he frowned, picking up the ice cream, sniffling.

“Is everything alright?” You asked.

“I thought it smelled different.”

You leaned forward to smell for yourself, but it was just the normal strawberry scent. Before you could straighten in your seat again, you felt his hand on your shoulder, moving your braid to the side.

“Oh, wow,” he mumbled, breathing against your skin. “It’s you.”

“What?” Your voice was faint so you cleared your throat. “What?” You asked again, louder this time.

“You smell amazing!” The Captain’s nose returned to your skin, a shiver racing down your spine when it touched a sensitive spot. “It’s so sweet. Like cotton candy.” A second later he jolted up, blushing. “I’m sorry. That was absolutely not okay.”

You couldn’t stop the heat from spreading in your cheeks, either. “No, it’s good - okay, I mean.” You ducked your head. “It’s new and I was surprised myself.”

“Well, you should always use it.” His face turned into a grimace as soon as he said it. “I mean you always smell good -“ the Captain’s eyes widened in horror. “Not that I purposely smell you or anything-“

“Oh, it’s fine. I don’t mind,” you interrupted him.

“Well, yeah, it just smells good.”

He ended the conversation, staring at his hand, embarrassed. Both of you were beet-red at this point.

You were still so captured by the thought that he thought you smelled good, that you didn’t notice how close you sat next to him.

To do something to break the uncomfortable silence between you, your grabbed another spoon and snatched his ice cream away.

He watched with a smile, holding his hand out for you to give it back.

With a grin you shook your head, causing your braids to fall forward, coming dangerously close to the ice.

While you quickly licked the spoon to get your hands free, Steve already stroked them back, his hands resting on your shoulders.

He looked at you with those fascinating baby-blues, causing a knot to form in the back of your throat.

You took the spoon from your lips to try to swallow, the slight movement catching his eye.

The blue orbs darkened, his tongue slipped out to lick his lips and then his face was only an inch away from yours. He looked from your eyes to your lips, as if he sought out your permission and all you could do was nod.

The first touch of his lips was gentle, softly pressing against yours before he retreated. Your eyes fluttered close, your heartbeat picked up and an electric tingle spread over your skin.

It was over way to soon and you couldn’t help yourself but groan disappointed. You opened you eyes, finding him watching you with interest and you smiled.

Thankfully he answered by leaning forward and kissing you again. One of his hands wandered down to your hip, pulling you closer, the other into your neck so he could tilt your head. It allowed him to come closer, using more pressure.

Steve’s mouth opened slightly, his tongue slipping out, licking your lower lip and urging you to open up for him. You did and you could finally taste him, the cold and flavour of the strawberry ice cream still lingering, mixed with something you couldn’t quite name.

Your fingers seemed to have developed a conscience of their own, leaving your chair where you had grabbed it, travelling upwards, stroking over his hard chest, coming around his neck and entangling with his sun kissed strands of golden hair. You used it to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

Steve’s grip tightened as well, the fingers on your hip pressing hard enough to leave marks but you didn’t care. You broke apart for the fracture of a second to suck in air before desperately returning to each other.

Your head was spinning, Steve the only thing your senses picked up. It made you dizzy but you didn’t want it to stop. His hand left your hip, carefully slipping underneath your shirt, caressing the soft skin right above your waistband. The skin to skin contact caused a bolt of electricity to shoot right into your core.

You could feel the moisture pooling between your legs and shifted in your seat.

You moaned and Steve broke the kiss to look at your face, skin flushed and eyes glazed over with desire. With a smirk he dipped his head into the crook of your neck, peppering the skin with little kisses and bites.

When he moaned the vibrations ran through you and you pressed your legs together to fight against the empty feeling that overcame you.

“Oh God, you even taste like cotton candy,” he murmured against your skin.

“Steve,” you breathed in a husky whisper when his fingers brushed the underside of your bra.

He lifted his head and looked at you, the blue of his eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed with heat. His usually perfectly groomed hair tousled by your fingers. “I wonder if you taste like this everywhere.”

His whisper was barely loud enough for you to hear but thankfully you did. For a second it gave you enough courage to whisper a faint “why don’t you find out?”.

With a groan he scrambled to his feet, taking your hand and pulling you after him to his room.

You really had to ask Wanda where she bought that stuff.

As soon as the door closed behind you, his hands were back, roaming over your skin and pulling at the fabric of your clothes.

His lips found you again in a searing kiss that had you moaning from desire.

Steve pulled your shirt over your head, swallowing at the sight of your lacy bra.

Slowly, as if he were in trance, he pushed you backwards until your knees hit the bed’s edge.

With a thud you fell backwards, landing on the soft mattress. Steve crawled over you, his eyes taking every inch of your uncovered body in. His hands followed suit, stroking over your stomach and around your navel and over your ribs.

You bit your lip in anticipation. A soft gasp that broke free from your lips made him look up, his eyes widening slightly as if he woke up from a dream.

“I should have asked you if this was okay,” he whispered, not taking his hands from you.

You pushed yourself up into your elbows so your lips were close to his. “If I wanted you to stop, I would have told you.”

With a smirk your pressed your lips to him, wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him with you down onto the mattress.

Steve followed you without resistance, covering your body under his, every inch of his solid muscle pressed into your softer form.

It was a perfect fit.

Between your legs you could feel Steve’s erection strain his pants, pressing nearly into the right spot. You hooked a calf behind him, pulling him closer to get the friction you so desired.

He groaned, rolling his hips into yours, one hand wandering to your back. With frantic movements he opened your bra and tore the fabric away from your skin. Steve pushed himself up onto his forearms, admiring you.

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful,” he murmured before he lowered his head to your breast, carefully closing his lips around your nipple.

Desperate for air you sucked in a breath as the sensation overcame you. Steve flicked his tongue against the hard peak and you moaned in pleasure. Your hands went in search for something to hold on to and found his broad shoulders, nails digging into the flesh.

Steve’s hand wandered down and slipped into your pants. His fingers stroked over the crotch of your panties and both of you groaned. “Sweetheart, you’re so wet.” His breath wavered over the moist skin of your breast, sending a cold shiver down your body.

“Only for you,” you breathed out between desperate gasps for air. He had to continue.

You were so close.

Steve kneeled between your legs, stripping you of your pants, flinging them over his shoulder. Your panties followed them within a second and you were completely bare before him.

With flaming eyes he lowered his mouth to your knee, kissing the soft skin of your inner thigh.

You squirmed beneath his touch, wanting him to hurry but Steve took his time.

He nibbled and caressed with his lips and teeth, his hands holding your thighs open for him. Steve moved up, surpassing your aching core, instead his teeth scratched over your hipbone.

“Please, Steve,” you moaned. You’ve waited so long for this already. “Please, I need - “

His thumb stroked your skin close to your wet folds, causing you to loose all thoughts. “What do you need, sweetheart,” he murmured against your stomach. “Tell me and I will give it to you.”

You shivered at his words, your hands fisting the bedsheets. “Please, Steve!”

“Tell me!”

“Your mouth... I need to come, please.” When you briefly opened your eyes you could se him smile, his dimples showing and eyes glistening.

“At your service, agent,” he mumbled before he shifted down, his fingers splitting your folds, gliding through your wetness.

You let out a strangled sound at the sensation and Steve chuckled.

Finally - thank God - his mouth was where you wanted him. His tongue flicked around your clit before he gently sucked the hardened nob into his mouth.

“You even taste like candy here, sweetheart,” he moaned, sending more vibrations through you, pushing you closer to the edge. Steve flattened out his tongue against your clit, while he gently pushed a finger inside you.

The sensation was enough to send you flying, your inner walls spasming.

You let out a startled cry while Steve continued to suck your clit, guiding you through the waves of your orgasm.

When you finally came down from your high, you used your remaining strength to push you up into your elbows, eying the blond god between your legs.

He looked very pleased with himself, and honestly - why wouldn’t he?

“You already done, Captain?” you asked, a cheeky smile spreading on your lips.

With a grin he quickly discharged his clothes before he crawled back over you, his chest pressing against your breasts, his lips lingering on your jaw. He reached for his bedside table, fumbling around before you could hear a foil package being ripped open.

“I’m not done until either you tell me so or we absolutely have to leave the room.”

Before you could come up with some sassy comeback, the head of his hard shaft parted your folds, effectively keeping you from speaking.

When Steve pushed further inside, his huge cock gliding easily thanks to your recent orgasm, you couldn’t do anything but to hold on to him, gasping his name. He bottomed out with his first shove, groaning at the sensation.

It was intense.

Steve was thick and your inner walls were still swollen, making you even tighter. You both needed a moment to adjust.

Steve’s head lowered to yours, catching your lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues were intertwined, teeth were clashing and your breath quickened again.

You rolled your hips, urging him to move and he complied, withdrawing nearly completely before he pushed himself back in.

His moan was caught by your lips. The two of you easily found a rhythm, your pelvis pushing upward when he shoved himself inside and you could already feel a second high building up. His breath became laboured, and when his kisses turned sloppy he broke away, panting, his head resting on your shoulder.

You watched the muscles in his throat tighten, beads of sweat running down, causing his skin to glisten in the afternoon’s light.

He was close.

Not wanting to hold back any longer you hooked your legs behind his ass, your hands grabbing the muscles globes. You pushed him to pick up speed.

“Steve,” you moaned. “Harder, please!”

Your begging made him grunt, but he did as you asked and pounded you in the mattress.

With a slight tilt of your hips he hit the spot with every push.

The feeling that built up inside you spiralled out of control, leaving you behind as a moaning, squirming mess.

You chased the peek, concentrating on the sensation of Steve’s cock, his pelvis pressing against your clit with every thrust.

Then it hit you, it was like fireworks going off behind your closed eyelids.

You felt your walls clenching around Steve, your fingers pressing into his asscheeks.

Steve’s rhythm broke, his thrusts became erratic and his breathing harsh. You could feel it against your shoulder.

Your orgasm brought him so close to the edge that only few thrusts were in need for him to find his release with a strangled cry.

He silenced the sound by biting into the soft flesh between your shoulder and neck. Your clenching walls were milking him and even after his body relaxed against yours, he pulled in and out a few times before collapsing on top of you.

With closed eyes you bathed in the afterglow of the orgasm you just had and lazily stroked his back.

Steve was heavy but you didn’t mind - you were way to relaxed to care about anything.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, startling the both of you. With wide eyes you looked up into his face, silently asking what to do.

“Yes?,” he shouted so the person on the other side of the door would hear him.

“You done napping, Cap?” It was Sam. “We’re have movie night. You coming?”

“Sure. Give me a few minutes,” he shouted back.

Steve leaned down to kiss you again, but Sam wasn’t finished.

“By the way, have you seen our favourite agent? She’s not in her room.”

Steve shrugged away from you, a smirk on his lips. Your eyes were wide in panic but Steve only winked.

“Have you tried the bureaus yet?”

Sam seemed to consider it for a second. “Nah, but I’ll take a look.”

Steve tilted his head to the side as if he listened to something and maybe he did. After all he had super hearing thanks to the serum.

Then he smiled and rolled over, pulling you with him so rest in the crook of his arm.

“Did Captain America just lie?” You asked astonished.

Steve smirked again, leaning closer to nibble at your earlobe. “Technically I didn’t lie. I just asked him if he looked down at the bureaus for you.”

You laughed. “Clever, Captain.”

He shifted next to you so your eyes could meet. “So it’s Captain again?” He asked with a frown.

“You want it to be?”

“Not really.” He leaned closer. “But I would like to take you to dinner?”

You smiled and pecked the corner of his lips. “So this wasn’t a one time deal?”

“You want it to be?” He repeated your earlier question.

“Not really,” you answered with a smirk.

His lips pressed to yours, his tongue gently pressing inside.

When your breath hitches he pulled away.

“So, what about dinner, sweetheart?”

You let your hand wander over his side, hooking it behind his neck to pull him closer against him. “Sounds nice.”

You got lost in your kiss, hands roaming over naked skin and things between you heated up again. You threw your leg over his, straddling him without leaving his lips.

Steve’s hands grabbed your hips, guiding them to where he wanted you. He was hard again already.

Again a sharp knock interrupted them.

“You comin’, man?”

“Well, maybe if he would stop interrupting us,” he whispered into your ear and you had to bite your lip to keep yourself from laughing out loud.

“Five minutes, Sam!” He shouted back.

“Looks like we have to leave the room now,” you whispered down to him.

He sighed. “Looks like it, sweetheart.”

With a final kiss you rolled of him and looked around the room for your clothes.

They were all over the place.

You frowned a little when you slipped into you still slightly damp panties. Unpleasant, but you could hurry to your room and change before movie night.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close against a warm, still naked chest.

“You okay, sweetheart?” You turned around, smiling.

“More than okay, Steve,” you answered and rose to your tiptoes pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “But maybe we should keep this quiet for the moment.”

He nodded and returned the kiss. “If I don’t say anything will you keep using that shower gel? It’s really delicious.”

With a laugh you nodded and turned to the door.

Thankfully the floor was empty and you quickly headed to your room to change before you met the others in the living room for movie night.

Popcorn was already piling up in buckets on the table, the menu of you favourite pizza place laying next to it.

Steve was there when you arrived, winking at you before he turned around again to help Wanda with the preparations.

With a smirk you went over to offer a hand.

A few minutes later Sam showed up asking where you’ve been.

“Working out a bit,” you answered and watched as Steve’s lips turned into a grin behind Sam.

Technically it wasn’t a lie. You had worked out in a unconventional but fantastic way.

You returned Steve’s grin with a smirk of your own before you filled yourself a glass of wine.

Sam nodded before he turned to the group. “Guys, Stark bought a cotton candy machine. Wanna try it out tonight?”

You nearly choked on your wine, trying not to laugh.

Of all nights...

With a devilish grin Steve shot you a quick look. “Please. I love cotton candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is the first fix I ever posted.  
> English is not my first language, so please point out anything you find.
> 
> I hope you like it and have a bit of fun. :)


End file.
